Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, use of an input device such as a motion capture device, which an input from a user in three dimensions can be recognized, and an output device such as an air display or a Head Mount Display (HMD), which is capable of image output in three dimensions, has been ensuring implementation of a Natural User Interface (NUI) that can perform a natural and intuitive communication between a computer and a user.
The technique that organizes and clearly presents a large amount of data stored in an information processing device to a user has been developed.
For example, a technique provides that time-series data are displayed while automatically switching a time scale based on a record in which time scale the data are browsed in the past such that the user readily understands the mass data displayed in chronological order in a screen.
For example, the other technology provides that a mobile phone terminal extracts a communication pattern based on communication log information of the terminal itself and correlates the extracted communication pattern with each day of a calendar to display visually and more intelligibly. In this technique, statistical processing for the communication log information and a presentation of communication traffic per unit period in a line graph are also performed.
For example, the other technology additionally provides per-thread management of a large number of e-mails sent and received using an image forming apparatus.